Sailor Moon Revolution
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: Y así, en un escenario de caos y confusión, inicia esta historia... ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Cuáles serán las nuevas aventuras de las chicas? Lo único seguro es que... ¡Las sorpresas nunca terminan en Sailor Moon Revolution!


**Sailor Moon Revolution (2.0).**

…

**Notas: **La verdad, es algo difícil de escribir esto. Esta historia ya tenía tiempo que la había escrito pero por problemas personales… Para no hacer la historia más larga, pido una disculpa por ello y con alteraciones en el guión inicial, pero aquí está de nuevo esta historia, Sailor Moon Revolution… La cual cambiará radicalmente en relación a la etapa anterior.

**Prólogo: Un nuevo comienzo…**

…

_Era muy momento muy tenso. El lugar era la explanada frente al Templo Hikawa… Un escenario sumamente confuso, en el cual una temerosa Serena miraba con desconcierto y creciente temor a varias de sus amigas más cercanas: Ami, Lita, Mina, Haruka y Michiru bloqueaban la entrada al templo como tal, donde una convaleciente Rei Hino era celosamente cuidada por Darien… A juzgar por el rostro de las chicas, se notaba que no estaban para nada alegres por verla; por el contrario, se mostraban discretamente hostiles y expectantes._

_- ¿Cómo está Rei?- Preguntó temerosa_

_- ¿En verdad te importa?- Cuestionó a su vez la líder de las Inner con tono duro_

_- ¡Desde luego! ¡También es mi amiga…!- La chica de coletas se mostraba visiblemente angustiada_

_- Pues no lo parecía durante la batalla…- Criticó sutilmente Michiru._

_De acuerdo… Seguramente para nadie era sencillo saber que su mejor amiga y su amado tenían una relación clandestina para evitar problemas en la conformación de aquél futuro utópico, cuya prueba más tangible había sido la llegada al presente de aquella niña de cabellos rosas que a todas parecía haberles robado el corazón; cuando Serena descubrió aquél secreto, no pudo evitar sentir emociones que se reflejarían casi en cualquier persona en su situación: ira por saber que Rei y Darien tenían esa relación escondida, rencor porque ninguna de las personas frente a ella se había puesto en su lugar y más que nada, por creerla capaz de atentar directamente contra su amiga… Porque eso era Rei para ella. Fue únicamente un segundo de vacilación y ese segundo, fue el momento que aprovechó ese enemigo para atacar a la Sailor de Fuego y ponerla al borde de la muerte._

_- Si en realidad deseas saberlo, ella ya está fuera de peligro…- Dijo después de un incómodo silencio la Sailor de la Sabiduría -Estará convaleciente unas semanas, pero no tendrá ninguna secuela…- El tono de Ami parecía más el de una doctora hecha y derecha que el de una estudiante de preparatoria_

_- ¿Algo más Serena…?- Lita habló con expresión dura, señal de que entre menos tiempo estuviera la rubia ahí, mejor para ella y las demás_

_- B-Bueno, yo… N-Necesito un favor- Encorvada y cohibida, preguntó insegura_

_- ¿Y tienes el descaro de pedir algo? ¡Lárgate…!- Gritó Haruka, dejando salir la decepción y la ira que ahora sentía contra 'cabeza de bombón'…_

_Serena sólo agachó la mirada y apretó los puños… Era cierto que su debilidad había puesto en peligro a sus amigas y particularmente casi le había costado la vida a Sailor Mars, pero para ella misma había tenido consecuencias irreversibles. Con la mirada baja y los ojos ocultos entre la sombra que producía su cabello, la rubia de coletas se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente del lugar, ante la mirada fría de sus… ¿Amigas? La verdad ya no sabía si podía seguir llamándolas así… Tampoco le nacía del corazón hacerlo. _

_Por un momento, Ami, Lita y Mina sintieron un nudo en la garganta. A final de cuentas la joven que se marchaba también era su amiga y se notaba visiblemente triste y culpable… Las bolsas sobre sus ojos apagados eran señal clara de que ni siquiera había encontrado descanso por la noche, ¿Tan mal se sentía porque Rei había terminado gravemente herida por su culpa? Seguramente era el sentimiento de culpa lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño y siendo el caso, se lo tenía merecido. Ya cuando todo pasara y Serena aprendiera la lección, irían a buscarla…_

_Dentro del templo, la pelinegra Sailor de la Pasión dormía con gestos de aparente dolor ante la mirada angustiada de Darien. Apretaba los dientes y se revolvía en la cama como si estuviera sufriendo. A los pies del gallardo pasante de medicina, los felinos guías de las Sailors miraban con notoria preocupación… Desde el final de la batalla contra ese solitario monstruo, sólo habían tenido ojos para ella y Luna particularmente, se había mudado de la casa de los Tsukino para cuidar de la sacerdotisa, así como por la decepción que ahora sentía por Serena…_

- Kh…- La azabache parecía estar despertando

_- ¡Rei!- Darien le tomó las manos con expectación_

_- S-Se, Serena…- Murmuró débilmente antes de perder el conocimiento nuevamente. _

…

_Era un día lluvioso. El cielo tronaba indiferente a los humanos debajo de él. Dejaba caer la lluvia con intensidad a la tierra, particularmente en el cementerio de Juuban, justo donde ahora se encontraba Serena… Las tumbas a sus pies tenían cada una un ramo de rosas blancas sobre ellas: Kenji Tsukino, Ikuko Tsukino y Samuel Tsukino eran los nombres grabados en esas tres lápidas. Ellos también había sido víctimas de su debilidad y su castigo sería no volver a verlos jamás._

_- D-Discúlpenme… Fui capaz de proteger al mundo de la Reina Beryl, el Gran Sabio, el Faraón 90, la Reina Neherenia y Sailor Galaxia… Pero no pude ayudarlos cuando más me necesitaban…- Se dejó caer de rodillas, sin importarle quedar totalmente sucia del barro que se había formado en el lugar -¡Por favor discúlpenme!- Y se soltó a llorar llevándose sus manos al rostro, dejando salir todo el dolor que sentía_

_- Serena…- La rubia ignoró era voz tan familiar para ella y continuó con su llanto -No olvides que no estás sola- Aquella persona se acuclilló junto a ella y sin importar nada más la abrazó por la espalda -Yo estoy aquí, contigo…-_

_- ¡Molly…!- Correspondió ese sincero abrazo de inmediato, ocultando su cara en el pecho de su más antigua amiga._

_La pelirroja sintió el tembloroso cuerpo de la rubia con visible tristeza… ¿Dónde había quedado la chica vivaz y alegre con quien había crecido? Cuando se fue de Juuban por el trabajo de su madre, la había dejado rodeada del amor de Rei y las demás, ¿Por qué no estaban con ella? Bueno, eso no importaba realmente, porque ahora estaba a su lado nuevamente y jamás la dejaría sola. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos con el único fin de compartir el sufrimiento de la que siempre consideraría su mejor amiga… Súbitamente las gotas de lluvia dejaron de caer sobre ellas porque un gran paraguas negro ahora las cubría._

_- Si siguen bajo esta intensa lluvia, van a resfriarse- Ambas adolescentes levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada rubí de la siempre elegante Setsuna Meiou_

_- S-Setsuna…- Murmuró débilmente la Princesa de la Luna_

_- Vamos, lo primero que necesitan ahora es beber algo caliente…-_

…

_Hacía ya un par de semanas que la Guardiana del Tiempo tenía su propio departamento; Después de que el Doctor Tomoe recuperara la salud y Hotaru regresara con él, la hermosa morena también dejó la mansión de Haruka y Michiru. Además, ella era la única de las Sailor que no había ido a ver a Rei al Templo Hikawa… En el comedor se encontraban Molly y Serena, que bebían por lapsos de tazas humeantes._

_- Veo que les ha gustado el té- Setsuna se sentó frente a ellas y comenzó a beber de una tercera taza_

_- Gracias- Murmuraron ambas chicas discretamente_

_- No se preocupen, lo hago con gusto… Pero dime Serena, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-_

_Esa era precisamente la pregunta que la rubia de coletas había estado evadiendo… Ciertamente ella no tenía familia en Japón. Sin embargo, su madre era de ascendencia alemana y su familia se había enterado de la muerte de sus padres y su hermano, por lo que rápidamente habían hecho todos los movimientos legales necesarios para acogerla en tierras germanas y tendría que irse._

_- Partiré a Alemania en algunas horas…- Molly entristeció visiblemente la mirada_

_- Comprendo…- La Guardiana del Tiempo miro comprensiva a la rubia -Tengo entendido que el apellido original de tu madre era Wagner-_

_- Sí… Ya está listo todo para irme-_

_- ¿Vas a despedirte de las demás?- Serena bajó la mirada_

_- N-No… No creo que les importe-_

_- Ya veo…- Setsuna cerró los ojos y le dio otro trago a su taza_

_- ¿Y volverás algún día…?- Preguntó expectante la pelirroja_

_- Sólo debo quedarme con mi familia hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad… Aunque la verdad no sé si vuelva…- Murmuró reflexiva la chica_

_- Escucha Serena- Tanto la aludida como la morena voltearon a ver a Molly con expectación -Tal vez Ami y las demás ya no te consideren su amiga, pero hay muchas de nosotras para quienes serás especial por siempre… Yo sé que ser Sailor Moon debe ser muy complicado junto a su vida común, pero de una u otra forma has ayudado a muchas personas, personas que sabemos la maravillosa persona que eres-_

_- Molly…- La mirada de la chica de coletas se cristalizó inmediatamente -Tú lo sabías…-_

_- Te pido que al menos, pienses en mí como una amiga con la que siempre podrás contar, nunca lo olvides, Serena-_

_Ante la sutil sonrisa de la Guardiana del Tiempo, ambas amigas se abrazaron con efusividad, comenzando a llorar de nuevo… Tal vez el roto corazón de la Princesa tendría arreglo. No, ya no era su princesa, se trataba de una chica muy especial por la calidez que despedía su corazón y sobre todo, para ella, representaba el legado de una persona muy especial en su vida, además de una promesa que cumpliría hasta el final… Setsuna vio en Molly algo que Serena necesitaba más que otra cosa en ese momento, así como ella misma lo necesitó alguna vez durante el Milenio de Plata… _

…

_Ahora era Molly quien pretendía pasar al interior del Templo Hikawa… Se veía en la misma escena que Serena, siendo bloqueada por las chicas. Pero a diferencia de su amiga, la pelirroja se mostraba tranquila y de hecho un poco molesta con esas chicas que también lucían desconfiadas ante su presencia. Sin embargo, Molly simplemente cerró los ojos y siguió avanzando ante las miradas escrutiñadoras de todas. Finalmente Haruka se posó frente a ella para encararla._

_- ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?! ¡Eres una amiga de esa tonta de Serena…!- Preguntó hosca la Sailor del Viento_

_- Vengo a ver a Rei Hino, hazte a un lado- La pelirroja abrió los ojos y encaró con fiereza a la chica de cabello color arena_

_- ¡¿Crees que voy a dejarte pasar?!- La Outer la tomó de las solapas de la ropa y la levantó_

_- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Molly con mirada fiera -Sailor Uranus, ¿Verdad?- Fue tal la impresión de Haruka que la soltó como reflejo_

_- Molly…- Ami se acercó asustada_

_- Y supongo que tú eres Sailor Mercury, Ami…- La pelirroja miró con una expresión fría a la chica genio -Todas ustedes se parecen a cada una de las Sailor que supuestamente luchan por el amor y la justicia-_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'supuestamente'?- Preguntó recelosa Michiru_

_- Por la forma como trataron a Serena, me queda claro que su ideal no pasa de las meras palabras- Replicó inmediatamente_

_- ¡Tú no sabes nada…!- La encaró Lita con furia_

_- Yo sé que tú eras una buscapleitos y por eso no durabas más de una semana en alguna escuela… Y fue Serena quien se acercó a ti como una amiga, aunque veo que tú no la considerabas así- El enfadó en la castaña dio paso a la vergüenza con esas rudas palabras_

_- Escucha Molly, si sabes quiénes somos, creo que debes saber que es un asunto que nos concierne a nosotras únicamente- Habló Ami con tono serio, pero cordial_

_- Ahí está Ami Mizuno, la chica genio que era vista como una enciclopedia parlante, que no le simpatizaba a nadie por el aire de presunción que mostraba y que su primera amiga fue una tal, Serena Tsukino… ¿Recuerdas eso?- La inseguridad de la chica genio salió a flote de nuevo con tan cruel comentario de la pelirroja_

_- ¡Ya me estás cansando niña, tienes 5 segundos para largarte por donde llegaste!- Por fin estalló Haruka al ver que las mordaces palabras de Molly le había afectado a las Inner_

_- Mejor dicho, ustedes tienen 5 minutos para dejarme pasar a ver a Rei, porque de lo contrario Kelvin no recibirá una llamada donde le diría que no suba su investigación sobre las identidades de las Sailor Scouts al sitio de internet del gobierno japonés, por lo que terminaría haciéndolo y revelando que Ami Mizuno es Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino es Sailor Mars, Lita Kino es Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino es Sailor Venus, Haruka Tenou es Sailor Uranus, Michiru Kaiou es Sailor Neptune y finalmente, la tal Hotaru Tomoe es Sailor Saturn…-_

_Las chicas quedaron impactadas con las palabras de la mejor amiga de Serena… Las tenían contra las cuerdas y lo sabían. Lo único que podían hacer era negarlo y así tal vez podrían evitarse mayores complicaciones; repararon finalmente en la presencia de Sailor Pluto tras la joven, por lo que se dieron cuenta de cuál era el bando de Setsuna en el asunto. No la había nombrado a ella y Molly casi no convivió con las Outers; Haruka terminó por hacerse a un lado, sabiéndose derrotada y la pelirroja reinició su camino a la habitación donde se encontraba Rei._

_-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionarnos, Setsuna?!- Haruka encaró a la Guardiana del Tiempo, quien se mantuvo impasible_

_- No me sorprende, ella siempre tuvo en mente consolidar Tokio de Cristal- Agregó con desdén la Sailor de las Profundidades_

_- ¡¿Entonces estás del lado de Serena, Setsuna?!- Preguntó Lita con evidente indignación_

_- Quienes se empeñaron en formar bandos inexistentes, fueron ustedes- Replicó indiferente la morena_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Cuestionó Mina con recelo_

_- Me refiero a que fueron ustedes quienes pusieron la barrera entre Serena y Rei, cuando jamás existió… Yo entiendo que le tengan resentimiento a Serena por el simple hecho de la utopía que representaba Tokio de Cristal y el papel que ella tenía en ese lugar, puedo entenderlo perfectamente puesto que negarlo sería hipócrita de mi parte-_

_- Setsuna…- Murmuraron sorprendidas las Inners_

_- Siendo sincera, para nuestro propio porvenir, lo mejor que pudo pasar fue que Darien y Rei sacaran a flote sus sentimientos… Pero no creo que ustedes se hayan puesto a pensar en los cambios que hubo en el mundo de Serena después de ese momento… En fin, el que ustedes se pongan a pensar en eso o no, no es mi problema-_

"_¿Los cambios recientes en la vida de Serena…?" Pensó Ami confundida._

_En el interior del templo, Molly caminaba con firmeza y una expresión dura en su semblante… Finalmente escuchó murmullos en un cuarto cercano y sin delicadeza alguna abrió la puerta corrediza de madera. Rei había despertado por fin y se encontraba recargada en la cabecera de su cama, mientras que Darien se encontraba sentado a su lado, procurándola con dedicación; ambos se sorprendieron al ver en ese lugar a la amiga de Serena, pero sobretodo, al verla con esa expresión seria en su rostro. La sacerdotisa se encogió como acto reflejo y el pasante de doctor se levantó con suspicacia para acercarse a la joven pelirroja._

_- ¿Qué es lo que deseas aquí, Molly?- Preguntó el pelinegro con expectación_

_- Rei, tengo que darte algo- Ignorando la pregunta del azabache, caminó con cautela hasta posarse junto a la aludida, quien se mostró tranquila después de unos instantes -Y antes de que hagas preguntas, el vuelo de Serena en dirección a Alemania sale en unos diez minutos aproximadamente… Estás convaleciente y si intentaras alcanzarla sería inútil, el aeropuerto está a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí debido al tráfico- Finalmente, la pelirroja dejó frente al rostro de Rei una carta, quien la tomó inmediatamente -Por mi parte es todo… Espero que te recuperes pronto-_

_- G-Gracias…- Murmuró sorprendida la pelinegra, todavía sorprendida por la actitud de la mejor amiga de Serena, quien simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue._

…

_El aeropuerto internacional de Yokohama estaba muy concurrido a esa hora del día y Serena Tsukino se encontraba en la sala de espera, atenta al anuncio de su vuelo en dirección a Sankt Goarshausen, de donde provenía la familia de Ikuko Wagner, cerca de la famosa Roca Lorelei en el Río Rin. Todavía se encontraba pensando si algún día regresaría a su tierra natal, cuando sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella; alzó la vista para encontrarse con aquella jovencita que también era una Sailor Scout, cuya mirada melancólica dejaba ver un aire de furia y resentimiento contra ella. Serena se levantó sorprendida y entonces fue que Hotaru se acercó para encararla._

_- Hotaru…- Murmuró débilmente la rubia_

_- ¿Tan cobarde eres que simplemente te irás…?- Recriminó inmediatamente la Sailor de la Destrucción_

_- Es que yo…-_

_- ¿Qué hay de Rini…?- Serena se acongojó cuando Hotaru se encogió y agachó la cabeza, al borde del llanto_

_- Discúlpame Hotaru, pero es que yo…- La voz de la Princesa de la Luna se oía entrecortada_

_- ¡No…! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!- Estalló furiosa la azabache -¡Por tu culpa la única persona que había sido mi amiga nunca va a existir!- Esas palabras entristecieron visiblemente a la rubia -¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que Rei te quitara a Darien?! ¡Dímelo…!-_

_- No puedo hacer nada… ¡Ellos se aman!- Finalmente la chica de odangos terminó por soltarse a llorar_

_- ¡Eso no importa, ni tú, ni Rei…! ¡Nada importa más que Rini esté conmigo!- Replicó Hotaru con sus sentimientos a flor de piel -¡Tus lágrimas no me regresarán a mi mejor amiga!-_

_- Hotaru…- Murmuró abatida Serena_

_- ¡No me hables…!- Sorpresivamente Hotaru le volteó el rostro a la chica con una fuerte bofetada -¡Y si te largas, nunca regreses…!-_

_Por un breve momento de lucidez, la Sailor de la Destrucción se sintió culpable por su acto reflejo. Vio con sutil arrepentimiento cómo Serena se llevó la mano derecha a la mejilla golpeada y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su mirada… Hotaru se atemorizó visiblemente cuando el cabello rubio se desató por sí mismo, dejando ver que llegaba incluso al suelo, mientras que pudo ver cómo se volvía de un intenso tono negro; la otrora novia de Darien Chiba levantó la mirada para mostrar involuntariamente esos hermosos zafiros convirtiéndose en misteriosas amatistas, además de que en la frente de la muchacha se manifestó una pequeña estrella de color negro. Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante…_

"_¿Q-Qué…?" Por un segundo, la Sailor de la Destrucción pudo ver aquél ente que la había poseído en el pasado reflejado en el rostro de Serena, Mistress 9_

_- Pasajeros con destino a Alemania, el vuelo con destino a Sankt Goarshausen por la ruta Berlín-Dortmund está por despegar en el andén 9…-_

_Hotaru parpadeó intimidada por aquella perturbadora visión, pero nuevamente vio a la chica rubia cuya mirada se había tornado fría. Su mejilla presentaba una ligera hinchazón y por el tono de su piel la mano de la azabache se veía visiblemente marcada… Serena le dedicó una mirada de sutil reproche y de inmediato tomó la maleta que yacía al lado del asiento para dirigirse hacia el andén que le habían indicado dándole la espalda. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo junto a ella después de un breve andar… Involuntariamente le había ayudado en su elección._

_- No tienes de qué preocuparte, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, no pienso regresar…-_

_Ante la silenciosa mirada amatista, la Princesa de la Luna continuó su camino rumbo a un nuevo hogar en el que desconocía lo que le esperaba. Apenas sabía hablar un poco de alemán por enseñanza de su madre y ahora, de golpe, tendría que aprender la lengua de Goethe… Hotaru la miró marcharse en completo mutis, pensando si realmente lo que había pasado entre ellas había sido lo mejor. Algo en su corazón estaba sumamente intranquilo y cuando le perdió la pista entre la gente, la azabache derramó gruesas lágrimas silenciosas de su hermoso rostro. Ella misma no entendía la razón de su propia reacción; en el futuro las tendría…_

…

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el distrito de Juuban… La gente se encontraba en sus actividades normales; un nuevo ciclo escolar estaba por iniciar y para tres jovencitas particularmente, iba a comenzar su odisea universitaria: Ami, Lita y Mina caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a la Universidad de Juuban, lista para comenzar a materializar sus sueños; como la chica con mejor promedio escolar durante el examen de admisión, la peliazul no tuvo problema alguno para quedarse en la escuela, mientras que la castaña tuvo que batallar un poco más para lograr los aciertos necesario durante el examen y en cuanto a Mina, simplemente la suerte estuvo de su lado… Las tres estaban ilusionadas por su futuro: La chica genio se dedicaría a su anhelado sueño de ser doctora al igual que su madre, la diosa de la comida estudiaría gastronomía para materializar su sueño de tener un restaurante propio y la diosa del amor se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a su sueño de ser la más famosa de las actrices.

- Ya estamos en la universidad chicas, hoy comenzaremos una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas chicas… La verdad yo estoy muy emocionada- Ami sonreía visiblemente entusiasmada

- Es cierto, batallamos mucho para llegar hasta aquí, pero lo logramos- Lita se mantenía ecuánime

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Finalmente los cazatalentos van a poder descubrir a la grandiosa y fabulosa Mina Aino!- Los ojos de la rubia parecían dos grandes estrellas resplandecientes y sus manos estaban entrelazadas frente a su rostro

- Debes tomarlo con calma Mina, primero desde prepararte para ser una gran actriz y cuando lo hayas hecho, los éxitos llegarán solos- La peliazul miró con dulzura a su amiga

- Ami tiene razón Mina, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo…- Agregó la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa

- ¡Ya lo sé…!- La rubia hizo un gracioso puchero -¡Pero…!-

- ¡Atención a los transeúntes, se les solicita que permanezcan en todo momento en la acera…!- Un altavoz interrumpió a la Sailor del Amor -¡El evento de exhibición Tokyo Riding Pro pasará por esas calles, sólo será unos instantes…!-

A toda velocidad pasaron un par de motocicletas Ninja ZZR-600 con vestiduras negras y los distintivos característicos de la Policía de Tokio, repitiendo las indicaciones una y otras vez hasta que terminaron por perderse de vista entre las vías rápidas de la ciudad… Las chicas miraron confundidas el acontecimiento, pero no tuvieron tiempo de platicarlo porque inmediatamente dos motocicletas del modelo Ninja ZX-6R, la versión más actual de las anteriores, aparecieron en el horizonte opuesto… Una tenía vestiduras púrpuras y acabados de cromo oscurecido, la cual era conducida por una hermosa adolescente de largo cabello rojizo atado con un moño alto de color morado, la cual estaba ataviada con un traje entallado de piloto de color negro con vivos morados y gafas de cristal rojo; la otra era manejada por una inconfundible mujer de largo cabello rubio suelto, ataviada con un traje del mismo tipo que la primera chica con la diferencia de que lo lucía en tono blanco con detalle en color plateado y sus ojos estaban protegidos por un visor de cristal azul. Sus facciones ciertamente estaban endurecidas y aunque era notorio el cambio que había sufrido en cuanto a su complexión y estatura, estaban seguras de que era ella… La pelirroja llevaba una muy ligera ventaja.

- ¡Y estamos en la vuelta final…!- La intensidad de aquella narración era evidente -¡Al frente se encuentra la campeona local, Molly Osaka, seguida muy de cerca por la sensación del Rin, Serena Tsukino…!- Hubo una pausa de unos segundos -¡Ambas están al límite y la carrera está a punto de terminar…!-

Las dos máquinas que competían estaban codo con codo. Ambas chicas miraban al frente mientras sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento… Sus expresiones decididas no dejaban lugar a dudas de que ponían todo su esfuerzo por triunfar, así como los rechinidos de las llantas y los estallidos en los motores eran las señales de que sus vehículos estaban siendo utilizados a toda su capacidad. Las tres chicas que recién iniciaban su vida como universitarias decidieron seguir el desarrollo de tan singular evento en un acuerdo silencioso, tras verse entre ellas con incredulidad… Aquella chica que había desaparecido intempestivamente de sus vidas tras cambiarlas por completo, ahora reaparecía de la forma más inesperada posible.

- ¡Me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que eras tú…!- La pelirroja habló, esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible

- Molly…- Replicó la rubia cerrando los ojos por un momento

- ¡No sabes cuánto tiempo te estuve esperando!- La sonrisa de Molly tomó más expresividad

- Yo también deseaba verte…- Dijo tranquilamente Serena, ladeando el cuerpo con habilidad para tomar una curva muy marcada sin perder velocidad, casi tocando el suelo con su cuerpo -¡Haz cambiado mucho!- Con una muestra de su habilidad como piloto, la Osaka hizo un 'caballito' con su motocicleta para pasar un callejón estrecho

- Tu también- A diferencia de su amiga, la Tsukino simplemente incremento drásticamente la velocidad de su vehículo para avanzar sin contratiempos -Me alegra ver que te has unido al mundo del Riding…-

Ajenos a la larga conversación de las dos chicas, los policías al frente y el narrador a través de un avanzado equipo de audio instalado en un dirigible pequeño que volaba por el lugar, anunciaron que los últimos quinientos metros de la carrera serían sobre la temporalmente desalojada vía rápida principal número 8 de Tokio… Cuando ambas pilotos la alcanzaron, se pusieron a la par para iniciar la verdadera y breve competencia entre ellas.

- ¡¿Lista Serena?!- La expresión de Molly adquirió una seriedad casi intimidante

- Cuando quieras…- La sutil sonrisa en el rostro de la aludida simplemente desapareció y su mirada se endureció

- ¡Adelante…!- Gritaron a coro mientras dieron el acelerón final…

…

**Entrada 1: Libertad.**

Tú te lastimas y te vuelves más amable,

Te levantas y aprendes lo fuerte que eres.

Dejando el pasado sin mirar atrás…

Todo conduce al pasado, al presente y al futuro,

No hay nada que temer,

Te lo diré una y otra vez, tú no estás sola:

¡Mis más íntimos sentimientos se dirigen hacia un futuro infinito!

¡Mis sueños comienzan a girar y yo puedo seguir más allá del límite!

¡Allanando el camino para que la luz deslumbrante brille!

…

**Notas:** Y así terminar el prólogo. Como siempre, dejo incógnitas, así como un escenario poco predecible y el asunto de las Sailors vaya que quedó delicado… ¿Verdad? Pues bien, como se sabe en esta sólo hay una ley y esa es: ¡Las sorpresas nunca terminan en Sailor Moon Revolution! ¿Quién es el enemigo? ¿Qué fue de Rei, Darien y las Outers? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Serena en su último encuentro con Hotaru? Todo será respondido en su momento.

**Próximamente:**

**Capítulo 1: Compañeras inseparables.**


End file.
